stravaganzafandomcom-20200214-history
Gaetano di Chimici
Gaetano di Chimici is the third son of Niccolo di Chimici and his wife Benedetta. He is the heir to the title of Prince of Remora after the death of his second eldest brother, Carlo di Chimici. He is married to his cousin, Francesca of Bellona, and regarded as a well-trusted friend to Arianna Rossi and the Stravaganti. Overview Gaetano is introduced in City of Stars as the Duke of Giglia's third son, who wishes to pursue scholarly interests rather than fulfill the political aspirations held by his father. He is especially close to his younger brother, Falco, particularly after a riding accident renders Falco partially lame. While he is not handsome, he is charming and genuinely kindhearted. Niccolo quickly arranges for Gaetano to become the suitor of Arianna Rossi, the young Duchessa of Bellezza, in hopes of forcing the city to join the di Chimici alliance through marriage. During his suit of Arianna, he and the young Duchessa become good friends, and they are both well-aware that he is actually in love with his cousin Francesca. When Gaetano arrives in Remora for the Stellata, he and Falco meet Georgia O'Grady and Luciano Crinamorte and ask that they help heal Falco with their powers as Stravaganti. When the Stravaganti decide the di Chimici princes are sincere and trustworthy friends, Georgia and Luciano secretly arrange for Falco to be permanently translated to London, leaving only Gaetano aware of his younger brother's fate. Gaetano remains torn with his own wish to marry Francesca and the expectation that he must propose to Arianna, who ultimately refuses his suit and urges him to marry Francesca once her marriage to Councillor Albani is annulled. Francesca accepts his proposal and Niccolo approves the match. During City of Flowers, Gaetano carefully balances his loyalty to his family with his friendships with Arianna, who has been invited as an honoured guest to the di Chimici weddings in Giglia, and the Stravaganti. As the only member of his family to know of Falco's recovery in the other world, he secretly reunited with Falco and praises his healthy form. Gaetano becomes responsible for teaching Luciano and Sky Meadows how to fence, all while preparing for his wedding to Francesca. He is injured in the Church of Annunciation after marrying Francesca, though recovers in enough to serves as a second for his father's duel against Luciano. After the duel, he arrives during the celebration of the wedding between Rodolfo and Silvia to warn them that Fabrizio has ordered the arrest of Luciano for killing Niccolo in the duel. In City of Ships, Gaetano aids his sister Beatrice in finding refuge from a marriage that Fabrizio pressures upon her by arranging for Beatrice to stay with Arianna in Bellezza. Gaetano, whom Fabrizio increasingly relies upon to take on the role originally expected of his brother Carlo, and Beatrice are quickly regarded as disloyal to Fabrizio for not supporting his vendetta against Bellezza and the Stravaganti, though Fabrizio only disowns Beatrice when she marries Filippo Nucci. Despite Fabrizio's disowning Beatrice, Gaetano and Francesca attend Beatrice's wedding anyway, where Gaetano gives away the bride. Notes and References Category:Characters Category:Di Chimici Category:Talian Character